We All Fall
by ClearCrystalMeth
Summary: Minako,if you love someone you'd let them be happy, wouldn't you?....Rei, I just need more time!....Usako don't worry. We have eternity....I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me!.... How far would you go?
1. Chapter 1

We All Fall...

Chapter 1: Better Tomorrow

Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does and I'm sure glad of it.

A flurry of paper flew across the room, the pages fluttering as the calendar hit the wall and violently fell to the floor. Thirty six days had passed and thirty six boxes were crossed out on her paper calendar. That's two pages that were marked off in red, five and a half weeks used up, 864 hours wasted away…and for what? For a no show, no call, no fucking anything; for millions of broken promises, hundreds of broken dreams and one broken heart.

Tears slowly streamed down, dripping on the robe and forming dark blots all over the white material. A heavy gasp was all she could manage to keep herself from breaking down as she felt her heart fall into pieces. She should have known…she _did_ know. After all, wasn't their love eternal?

The raven haired miko fell back, hitting the wall, her mind in turmoil as she attempted to get her emotions in order. She inhaled deeply, her eyes tightly shut and her body shaking vigorously as attempted to stand on her own.

"Rei?" a soft voice broke through her concentration.

Rei stood straight, her body rigid and her lavender eyes glaring into parallel blue ones. Her fist tightened at her side and the miko swallowed hard as she waited for the inevitable question that was coming.

"She didn't come did she?" Minako sighed.

'_No shit_.'

"She did, can't you see her standing right here next to me," Rei growled out, pointing to the air next to her with cocky smirk gracing her face, "In fact, she thinks you should fuck off and go be somewhere other than here and I really agree!"

Minako pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and swiftly stepping into the miko's bedroom and sliding the door shut. "No reason to be mean Rei-chan," the senshi of love sighed and continued forward towards her friend, "did she call?" she asked carefully, not wanting to pry too much with the guarded fire senshi.

When Rei shook her head, Minako sighed again, her eyes taking in what this was doing to her Rei-chan.

'_Mine_…' Minako shook her head gently 'S_he's anything but mine. Ugh, not now Mina, focus_!'

"I'm sure she had something really important that came up, you know Usagi, she would never break her promises, and especially not when it concerns you Rei." Minako stood directly in front of the miko and gasped as she saw tears shining in the lavender eyes. "Oh Rei she-"

"Their love is eternal Mina," she whispered as she leaned forward into a hug, "Eternal. Do you know what that means Minako? That means forever. That means until the end of time, until every thing is gone and faded, until we're gone and faded."

A sob erupted from the miko's body and for the first time she realized how lonely it would be. How alone she was going to be for the years that were her destiny to live without her love to comfort her, to hold her, to cherish her. How dim her days would become as she withered away into nothingness. Why would anyone be cursed to such a cruel and dark fate?

The senshi of love held the miko, their bodies sliding to the floor as she attempted to comfort her with soft whispers and gentle rubs on her back.

"Tomorrow will be better Rei-chan" she gently whispered.

Rei laughed bitterly, pulling away from Minako and looking her in the eye, "No actually, I'm pretty sure tomorrow will be a lot worse."

A small smile graced the blonde's lips as she playfully shoved the raven haired girl back. "You're such a pessimist. I'm starting to think the only reason your premonitions come true is because they are bad things that are happening. Any one can predict that something bad is going to happen when youma are around! Even _I _can do that!" the blue eyed girl exclaimed, winking at the scoffing senshi opposite her.

"I'll have you know Mina-chan, that it takes hard work to predict doom and disaster! I mean look at those bums on the street holding up signs that the world is ending! They never get it right, but I on the other hand, am batting 100!" the fire senshi drawled out, her head turned up in triumph and her eyes closed adding more drama to the already dramatic exaggeration.

Minako put her hands on her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter as her friend made a fool of herself, but it was a losing battle. Her laughter resonated through the walls, and it was soon joined in by another. The senshi looked at each other and smiled. As quickly as the smiles graced their lips, they disappeared.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Rei. You're my best friend," Minako placed her hand on Rei's cheek gently cupping her face and watched sadly as the other girl's eyes widened slightly "I would do anything for you. I love you."

Rei suddenly gasped desperately for air, her lungs constricting in her chest, and her eyes burned with a living nightmare she knew in her heart she could not escape.

_Two figures stared each other down, standing in the middle of an empty street, surrounded by countless of buildings. All the tall structures stood with their lights out, seemingly waiting._

'_I love you!' a crisp voice cut into the air 'don't you understand that!? I would give up my life for you, cut my wrists and watch them bleed for you, you stupid bitch! I would end the whole world; kill anyone that stands in my way, even if it includes you because I love you that much.'_

'_Don't YOU understand?' the second voice returned full of sorrow 'that isn't love, that's an obsession, a foolish and dangerous obsession.' The second figure inhaled and stepped forward with conviction. The buildings trembled. 'You can't claim to love me, to sacrifice everything for me, not if you're not willing to let me be happy!'_

'_I do want you happy…with me. And if it's not with me…' hysterical laughter finished the sentence followed by a hollowed silence and a high pitched chant._

_The earth will shake with fear and fury,_

_The moon will crack from its own sorrow,_

_The rivers will flow with the blood of the innocents_

_And there will be no tomorrow._

_The second figured stepped forward once more, standing tall and head high 'If you love me, you will stop this mad-'_

_The red fires will burn with an unprecedented rage,_

_The essence of love will wither,_

_The lights of the sky will dim to dark_

_And the end of the world will come hither._

'_Well lover, that's my cue.' Massive energy formed around the hands being held up high in the air and pulsed rapidly, growing at an exponential rate. The darkness looked up. The buildings began to crumble._

'_Give us a kiss.' _

_And then the globe of energy crashed down._

Rei sucked in a deep ragged breath as she finally felt the pressure in her lungs ease. Her panicked lavender eyes met Minako and she gasped another gulp of air. The sweat that had formed on her brow slid down her face and her arms shook as the vice grip she had on Minako got tighter.

"Rei, what is it? What's going on?" The senshi of love fervently asked, worried about the girl she had just spent the last five minutes shaking.

"REI!" she shouted, finally getting the miko's attention.

"101."

"What? 101? Wait what do you mean 101?" Minako asked urgently. She put her hands on the fire senshi's shoulder and shook gently once more.

The miko grimaced at Minako's actions, shaking her head slightly and slumping forward. Rei had passed out.

* * *

A/N

So this is an idea that has been floating around in my head and that I actually managed to get down into words. I have a rough idea of where this fic is headed and I plan to keep it as short as possible, but with plenty of intense moments.

I know this chapter doesnt seem like it had much movement... err well it doesnt, and the cliched poem chants (i just find cliched chants scary lol) are a bit much, but its just laying ground work...lol shoot, laying ground work doesn't sound short.

Any who, let me know what you think, do's and dont's, and hopefully you'll have as much fun reading this as I will writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions 

A soft yet annoyed grunt filled the miko's room soon accompanied by some rustling sheets and a hard thump. A stream of curses followed, with more sheet rustlings and an even louder smack.

The senshi of Love lifted her body of the floor, her palm massaging her left cheek which was now ruby red as she glowered at the sleeping form of the raven haired woman. An amused chuckle broke her hateful glare towards the miko and her deep cobalt eyes found a new target.

"It's NOT funny." She immediately growled, her hand now delicately probing at her sore cheek.

"Perhaps you should just let her rest Mina-chan. Then maybe you wouldn't get such unwelcome treatment." The amused princess replied, her smile tender with no traces of mock or ill will upon it. "She needs her rest you know, Ami-chan said her body was put under a lot of strain-"

"She's been out for a whole day! That's not like her. She's stronger than that Usagi!" the upset blonde fired back, frustrated with her failed attempts at rousing the miko.

"She'd be even stronger if you didn't beat her." The other blonde jested.

"This isn't funny!" Minako cried, her face twisting in pain and her eyes brimming with tears, "I've been trying to wake her, but she just lies there, comatose! What if something is really wrong and we're just standing here doing nothing to help her!?" The leader of the senshi finished, her arms wrapped around her body, as if trying to assure her everything was all right while her teeth took her lower lip hostage.

Usagi hurried to her friend's side and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. "Oh Minako, don't worry. Rei will be fine." The princess led them to Rei's bedside and brought Minako down with her as she kneeled next to the fire senshi.

"She just needs time to heal, to rest. When she's ready, she'll come back to us, you'll see." Usagi smiled at Rei's sleeping form; her face matted with hair, and gently pushed the strands away from the miko's mouth, caressing her lips in the process.

"You'll see. She'll come back to us and to me." She whispered.

Minako carefully watched the exchange between Usagi and her sleeping friend, unsure as to whether the last words were meant for her ears, or whether they were some deep thought the princess didn't realize she had uttered. Regardless, a cold truth hit her.

"You didn't come." She whispered almost accusingly.

Usagi shifted her weight away from the miko and turned to face her senshi. "Didn't come?" she asked, but her cerulean eyes told she knew more than her question indicated.

"She waited. Here." Minako licked her lips, unsure whether this was a subject her Rei would want approached. "She waited for you, but you never came. You gave her your word. You said you'd be ready."

"I know. But you of all people Minako know how complicated the situation is. I was running very late." The blonde stated her back straightening and the air around her becoming more commanding as the seconds passed. "I, however, owe you no explanation. Nor do I owe you an apology."

"She was heartbroken."

"I would presume she was." Usagi's voice wavered slightly.

"You can't keep her waiting forever Usagi!" The other blonde hissed out her cobalt eyes hardening slightly "You have to be honest with her and tell her how you feel. The sooner the better! You need to put an end to this!" She exclaimed her hands motioning between the princess and the fire senshi.

"I will speak to her. It just has to wait a little longer, just a little bit longer!" The princess hissed back, her eyes brimming with tears as she continued softly, "Please Mina-chan. I know you understand. I don't want it to be so sudden." Usagi said her voice barely above a whisper.

Minako's eyes softened and her expression fell as she let out a deep breath. "I know Usagi-chan. I'm sorry I'm putting so much pressure on you. I just. I want everything to be…"

"I know."

A soft groan emanated from the slumbering senshi, and both blondes turned their attention to their unconscious charge. They both watched carefully as the miko shifted to a more comfortable position.

Minako smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss the miko's head. She pressed her lips against the wet raven locks and heaved a deep sigh as she moved back. Looking at her princess she gave a small nod and left the room, searching for Ami in order to get some more answers.

The princess remained for a few minutes longer. Watching the steady rhythm of Rei's chest which assured her the miko was still alive. After a moment of silence Usagi got up and walked towards the door.

She turned back to observe the sleeping miko once more and smiled.

"I'm so grateful for you Rei. If I never told you that, it's true. I'm so grateful to the gods for giving me you." And she turned and left the room.

* * *

The truth was Minako wanted to cry. She wanted to shout out and scream and curse everyone's existence because for the life of her she couldn't understand just why the hell she was so confused. She had left the miko's side being more convinced that she needed to do something, anything just to wake her up. 

_Do you want to wake her up from her "coma" or her blind love for the person that isn't you? _

_Both._

"Ami-chan!" the blonde called a little loudly to the senshi of water.

The blue haired genius was currently sitting on the floor, books propped open against her lap, and a dull pencil resting comfortably at her ear. It was obvious she was tired, but there were no signs of surrender visible on her demeanor and the young woman smiled good naturedly at Minako.

"Yes Minako?" she asked, highly amused. Partially because she already knew the question and partially because she was going to enjoy the antics the blonde would display after she had given her answer.

"How long until she wakes up?" Minako asked, noting the ghost of a smile on Ami's face and hating that she was so predictable at the moment.

"A couple more hours of good rest should do it Mina-chan." Ami calmly indicated.

"She's been out for a whole day!" the blonde exclaimed her, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she clearly indicated she was displeased at being the amusement of the young medical student.

"Minako," Ami paused, sighing softly as she recited yet again her explanation to her friend "like I have previously stated, and very clearly might I add, Rei-chan has suffered great strain to not only her body, but also her mind. She needs proper rest, and once she has had that she will wake." The blue haired genius then proceeded to circle a phrase in her book, and make a side note on the margin.

"It is really that simple." She continued gently "Perhaps it would be best if you went home and took a rest Minako. You have not left her side since she fainted." Ami looked at Minako meaningfully.

Minako sighed, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had been a bit high strung the last couple of hours. Maybe some rest would do her well.

"Mina?"

"She's our best friend Ami-chan," Minako carefully stated, opening her eyes and staring intently into Ami's own blue orbs, "How could I leave her when she needs me most?"

"You are not the only one here that can care for her Minako," Ami spoke gently, as if treading on egg shells, "She'll be all right under our watch. We would never let anything happen to her." She pressed gently, hoping to get her leader home.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get rid of me, because it sure sounds like it," the blonde quipped playfully after a moment's silence and Ami laughed softly.

Sure she wanted the senshi of love to go home, but it was mainly for the blondes own safety rather than the need for peace and quiet on her part. At least that's what Ami kept repeating in her mind.

"I would never try and get rid of you Mina-chan. That's Rei-chan. You must wait until she gets up in order to get kicked out." the water senshi replied playfully, watching as the senshi of love fake grimaced, took a deep breath and walked out in a huff.

The blue haired genius returned her attention to her studies, picking up her pencil and gently shading in a figure in her book to her satisfaction. She continued her shading on another figure, darkening the edges slightly.

Whatever Rei had seen, Ami was sure had something to do with the current issue ailing the inner senshi, the current personal issue that is. There was no way that Rei would remain unconscious for this long had it been an outside threat to the miko. Whatever was going on, whatever they were going to face, it was going to be a problem they had created themselves. Because what else other than personal ailments could keep a healthy woman like Rei under a comatose state?

Ami shook her head, attempting to disburse those ridiculous and impossible thoughts from her head. Really, there was no way to prove that personal ailments caused extended coma-like dream states and furthermore, there _is__ no_ developing situation with the inner senshi.

Maybe spending time with Setsuna was finally getting to her. That and she herself is exhausted.

_Yes. I am tired. That must be it._

Ami yawned, her arms stretching above her head and her nose scrunching slightly as her eyes closed and her mouth opened wide.

Good thing Usagi-chan was here. She most definitely wouldn't mind taking care of the unresponsive miko while Ami napped. The blue haired genius stood from her position and began searching for her princess, her mind assuring her that rest was soon to come and that a ban on time guardian visits was in order.

* * *

Author's Notes 

Oh no! Minako seems crazy, Usagi is calm, Ami is spending too much time with Setsuna and Rei is out cold! What's new?

So we are starting to see that Rei's vision and the consequences there after have had an emotional impact on Minako. She seems almost desperate to me, in her actions and words. I'm seriously just writing the story as I go along, so some of the things that happen are kind of a surprise to me.

I'm sure the 101 question will be answered soon. If Minako remembers to bring it up at all and Isn't crazy how rational, intelligent people use logic to come to the absolute wrong conclusion?

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and took time to read the story, I hope this chapter is to your liking. There was once again, very little physical action in this chapter, with the exception of Mina getting slapped (If you consider that a significant physical action) but despite this I hope you will still enjoy it.

Please read and review. I need the attention, I do!


End file.
